Contigo hasta el final
by IsabellaZelda
Summary: De cómo Sakura y Kakashi se dan cuenta de que su relación es más que alumna-sensei, y más que amigos... y el regreso de viejos amores para complicar más sus vidas...
1. Kakashi  sensei te encontré

Hey! Volví! Ahora con una historia de mi pareja favorita del momento...(música de fondo dramática -redoble de tambores, por favor-): Kakashi y Sakura! =3 En mi opinión, no hay suficientes fics de esta pareja, y la verdad, les veo futuro -o al menos eso quiero creer ^^u -.

En fin, el primer capítulo es de introducción, pronto subiré el 2° dependiendo de la gente que pase a leer.

Recuerden, comentar no hace daño y estimula a escribir! :D

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Kakashi-sensei…te encontré.**

Haruno Sakura. Ninja médico, entrenada por la mismísima Tsunade-sama, la Quinta Hokage y una de los legendarios Sannin. Miembro original del equipo 7. A primera vista, cualquiera diría que era una kunoichi dulce, tierna y de buen carácter. Mas si esto se le preguntaba a Naruto o Sai, su mirada se ensombrecía, miraban para todos lados y Naruto respondería en un susurro "Sakura-chan es igual de mala que Tsunade-obaachan cuando se enoja"; mientras Sai se limitaría a asentir con una de sus sonrisas falsas.

Poseedora de una fuerza descomunal debido al perfecto control de chakra, unida a sus habilidades médicas y por ser de tipo genjutsu, muchos decían que superaría a su maestra. Algunos comentaban que ya lo había hecho en el físico (sin necesidad de usar un jutsu para aparentar otra edad o grandes…atributos): a sus 21 años, Sakura poseía un buen cuerpo, fruto del entrenamiento al que era sometida con Tsunade-sama, y aunque Ino constantemente se mofaba de lo poco femenina que lucía, a los ojos de los hombres era una chica que cualquiera se vanagloriaría de contar entre sus conquistas. Su piel era de un color claro cremoso, muy diferente al blanco traslúcido de Sai; piernas bien torneadas y fuertes, capaces de mandar a volar a cualquiera que la hiciera enfadar hasta el límite del País del Fuego; vientre plano y pecho de tamaño ideal. Su rostro, comenzando por sus ojos de un verde jade que reflejaban todas sus emociones claramente, una nariz afilada y labios firmes que cuando quería, se curvaban en una hermosa sonrisa. Y, finalmente, su cabello de un exótico color rosa chicle, que en estos momentos se extendía hasta llegar a la mitad de su espalda, ondeando ligeramente debido al viento.

Sakura se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento en el que, ya hacía años, el equipo 7 solía entrenar. Había estado ahí desde la mañana, y ya era casi la hora de comer, de acuerdo a la posición del astro rey y su no tan oportuno estómago. Satisfecha con los resultados del entrenamiento, recogió sus armas exhausta y desapareció los 2 Kage bunshin que había invocado. Sí, ¿qué mejor entrenamiento que pelear contra ti? ("_¿Sabes algo? Creo que podemos tener una pelea justa con Naruto si seguimos a este ritmo"_, le confirmó su Inner).

Caminó pesadamente hacia el Ichiraku, el restaurante más famoso de Konoha. Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que chocó contra alguien.

-¡Lo siento! No me fijé por dónde iba- se disculpó al tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-Ne, Sakura- dijo una voz familiar para ella.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

* * *

Sí, es corto! Pero qué mejor forma de dejarlos con ansias que un reencuentro :O

Soy malvada...muajaja...

P.D. El título hace referencia al anime, de la vez que tratan de quitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi y éste se esconde después de que Naruto regresa de entrenar con Jiraiya. Si recuerdan, Sakura usa su fuerza para romper el terreno y así encontrar a Kakashi ^^


	2. Sentimientos y festivales

Ok! Decidí subir el siguiente capítulo porque he visto el interés que hay, aunque no hayan dejado reviews toda la gente que pasó a leer, pero para ser el 1° capítulo, 3 reviews es excelente! Me animan a seguir escribiendo! n.n

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**vmi5: **Aún no llega la parte más interesante, espera que avance la historia y verás!**  
Alvebia: **Tengo dudas con el excepto...me gustaría saber qué quisiste decir.**  
kagomexsiempre: **Muchas gracias! También me encanta la pareja, y mi inspiración es mi Kakashi-kun de peluche que tengo sobre la cama! n.n**  
**

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que con este capítulo se satisfaga su sed de lectura...por el momento xD

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2. Sentimientos y festivales.**

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó, sorprendida. - ¿No estabas de misión en la Aldea del Sonido?

-Tú lo has dicho Sakura, _estaba_. Y por cierto…-dijo Kakashi, mirándola por encima de su adorado "Icha Icha Paradise" con su único ojo visible- ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ya no soy tu sensei?

-Eto…gomen…la costumbre- dijo ella, apenada y reemprendiendo la marcha junto con él.-Voy camino a Ichiraku, ¿quieres venir? Así podríamos contarnos lo que ha pasado en este mes que no nos hemos visto.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Kakashi.

Caminaron unos diez minutos más, mientras se contaban algunas cosas que habían pasado, hasta que llegaron a la entrada del restaurante. Al levantar la cortina, Kakashi pensó: "No me sorprendería si encontráramos aquí a…"

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Sakura-chan!- oyeron que los recibía un rubio hiperactivo.

-Yo, Naruto, Hinata- saludó Kakashi levantando su mano y acercándose junto con Sakura a la mesa donde se encontraba sentado con una sonriente y algo ruborizada Hinata.

-¡Naruto! Que tú ya te hayas quedado sordo de tanto gritar no significa que los demás también, así que por favor, contrólate-lo regaño la kunoichi con una mirada exasperada. Después volteó hacia Hinata y la saludó. Hacía tiempo que Naruto había aceptado que lo suyo con Sakura no funcionaría, y se dio cuenta que Hinata siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba. Al principio como su amiga, después la confianza que depositó en ella se tornó en cariño y al final, en amor. No podría estar más feliz por sus dos amigos, y que Hinata ya no se desmayara cuando estaba cerca de él era un alivio.

El portador del kyuubi iba ya por su cuarto plato de ramen cuando les trajeron los suyos a Kakashi y Sakura. Aún después de varios años de convivencia juntos, a Sakura le sorprendía la cantidad de ramen que Naruto podía comer en una sola sentada.

-Ne, Kakashi-sensei…-habló Naruto después de comer la mitad del platillo en tiempo récord, - Ero-sennin me pidió que le recordara que mañana estará a la venta el nuevo tomo de "Icha Icha"…como si necesitara recordárselo.

-Eto…gracias, Naruto. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que se ve por aquella esquina?-preguntó, señalando el punto más alejado detrás de Naruto y Hinata.

Los tres voltearon hacia donde Kakashi les indicó, entrecerrando los ojos para lograr distinguir "algo" fuera de lo normal. Finalmente, dándose por vencidos, voltearon sólo para descubrir que Kakashi ya había terminado su plato de ramen.

-¡Kakashi-sensei, no hay necesidad de distraernos para que no podamos ver su rostro dattebayo!- exclamó un indignado Naruto. Hinata se limitó a sonrojarse y murmurar algo que sonó a "Naruto-kun tiene razón".

Sakura sólo suspiró. Se había acostumbrado al hecho de que jamás vería el rostro de Kakashi ni siquiera si Tsunade-sama lo amenazaba con destruir su preciosa colección de libritos pervertidos. ("_Eso no quiere decir que nos demos por vencidas… ¿recuerdas la vez que nos engañó diciéndonos que siempre lleva una máscara debajo de esa? ¬¬ Vaya decepción…aún pienso que esconde algún defecto…aunque me gustaría pensar que debajo de esa máscara hay un rostro perfecto esperándon…esperando ^^u_ " pensó su Inner_). "_¿Estás diciendo que te gusta Kakashi?" ("_Recuerda que soy tú, así que la pregunta correcta sería "¿Nos gusta Kakashi?")_. Sakura se sonrojó, a la vez que desechaba el pensamiento rápidamente. Él había sido su sensei, le llevaba más de 10 años, era un pervertido total que leía los libros de Jiraiya-sama, conocido por espiar en los baños de mujeres, un flojo que llegaba tarde a todas partes…jounin codiciado de Konoha y de otras aldeas, no sólo por su aura de misterio, sino también por ser el Copy Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi, hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha y poseedor de más de mil jutsus. Un diamante en bruto, tanto para las mujeres como para cualquier enemigo de Konoha.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-gritó Naruto por 6° vez al tiempo que hacía aspavientos como loco.

-¿Sí? Lo siento, estaba concentrada en otras cosas- dijo, al tiempo que miraba hacia otro lado y se sonrojaba de nuevo.

-Te preguntábamos si ibas a ir al Festival de Primavera-repitió Naruto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eto…me gustaría ir, pero… ¿no se supone que se tiene que ir en pareja?-preguntó, mirando de reojo a Kakashi. -Yo no tengo con quien ir, así que tal vez no lo haga. Ya me contarán cómo estuvo-comentó tristemente.

-Todavía falta una semana Sakura-chan, puedes conseguir a alguien…podrías ir con…Shikamaru, Neji… ¡o con Cejotas!

-Recuerda que ellos llevarán a sus respectivas parejas Naruto, además…no creo que Lee sea una buena opción…la vez que acepté ir con él por un helado lloró tanto que las calles de Konoha parecían riachuelos…no quiero ni pensar qué pasará si lo invitó a ir conmigo al Festival- se estremeció al recordarlo.

Kakashi rió por lo bajo. No cabía duda que Gai era sensei de Lee. El gastado rollo de "la flama de la juventud" seguiría eternamente.

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Sakura al tiempo que se levantaba y pagaba por su ramen. –Se está haciendo tarde y aún tengo cosas por hacer.

-Espera Sakura, también me voy- dijo Kakashi, haciendo lo mismo que ella. – Tengo que entregar el reporte de la misión a Tsunade-sama. Nos vemos después Naruto, Hinata.

-Adiós chicos, pásenla bien.

Salieron del lugar y se encaminaron a la casa de Sakura. Era una pequeña casa con planta baja y primer piso, ubicada en una calle tranquila con un pequeño jardín. Al llegar a la puerta, Sakura agradeció a Kakashi por acompañarla.

-No hay de qué-contestó él, con la vista fija en su libro.

-Nos veremos luego, supongo. Será mejor que te apresures antes de que Tsunade-sama empiece con la ronda vespertina de sake- dijo riendo al imaginar a Kakashi esquivando las botellas vacías de sake.

-Umm…buen punto. Nos vemos luego, Sakura- se despidió, y de pronto se quedó helado al sentir un ligero beso en la mejilla aún cubierta por la máscara.

-Adiós, Kakashi – dijo Sakura alegremente entrando a su casa, dejando a un sorprendido Kakashi pensando que Sakura ya no era la misma niña débil que había entrenado.

Mientras que dentro de su casa, Sakura pensaba ruborizada que su ex-sensei sería un mejor partido de lo que Sasuke fue jamás.

* * *

Jeje, ese fue el 2° capítulo. El tercero ya está como a la mitad, ahí leerán un poco de acción (¬¬ "_Ya era hora, no_?" Inner "Bueno, la próxima vez TÚ escribirás y yo haré comentarios sarcásticos, te parece? ¬¬) Ejem...después de esta interrupción, retomemos:

**¿Sakura aceptará sus sentimientos recién descubiertos por Kakashi?  
¿Qué pensará Kakashi?  
¿Algún día Naruto quebrará por comer tanto ramen? ¿Qué piensa Hinata de su novio?  
¿Jiraiya no le hace descuento a Kakashi por ser cliente preferente?**

Las respuestas a estas preguntas (tal vez) y más en el siguiente capítulo de "Contigo hasta el final".**  
**


	3. Misión para 2, por favor

Ya volví! Pero tengo malas noticias: no habrá actualización hasta el próximo año T-T qué crueldad, lo sé. Pero me voy de "vacaciones" y no me será posible actualizar hasta el 2 ó 3 de enero.

Así que antes de irme subo este capítulo, y en cuanto regrese, subiré el otro, que ya lo tengo listo.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

_**Vmi5: **No quiero poner que de la noche a la mañana se aman con locura y pasión xD pero por fin empiezan a darse cuenta de lo que pasa, lo que lo hará más interesante._

**_SSC3: _**_No te preocupes, continuaré con la historia. Me choca cuando me engancho con una historia y no la terminan ¬¬ por el momento los capítulos serán cortos. Una vez que empiece a desarrollar más los sentimientos y las situaciones... ;D_

**_kagomexsiempre: _**_¡Qué sería de las historias sin Lee, Gai y su "eterna flama de la juventud"! xD Los sentimientos de Kakashi tendrán su apartado personal en el próximo capítulo...y también su debido momento KakaSaku *w* _

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3. Misión para 2, por favor.**

Al siguiente día, Sakura se levantó temprano. Tomó una ducha y desayunó. Después salió con dirección a la oficina de Tsunade-sama para ver si había una misión para ella; aunque tomó un pequeño desvío hacia la librería. Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade, vio una cabellera gris dándole la espalda, con lo cual se sintió muy nerviosa. También estaban Naruto y Sai.

-Buenos días – saludó acercándose al escritorio de la Hokage.

-Buenos días, Sakura. Iba a mandar llamarte, pero ahora que estás aquí, necesito que salgan en una misión a Sunagakure inmediatamente.

-¿De qué se trata la misión, Tsunade-sama? – preguntó Kakashi.

Tsunade sacó unos pergaminos de debajo del escritorio. En ellos se podían ver diferentes sellos y los símbolos de las aldeas. Se los extendió a Kakashi, que los guardó dentro de su chaleco.

-Tienen que entregar esos pergaminos al Kazekage. Está de más señalar que sólo él puede ver el contenido y que deben protegerlos a toda costa. Contienen información de todas las aldeas que, en manos de los enemigos, sería como un regalo de Navidad anticipado.

-No hay de que preocuparse Tsunade-obaachan, cumpliremos con la misión. Ya tengo ganas de ver a Gaara y decirle que cada día falta menos para convertirme en el nuevo Hokage – aseguró Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, que muy pronto se le borró al recibir un golpe que lo estrelló contra la pared, cortesía de Tsunade.

Sai se limitó a sonreír, pensando que Naruto nunca aprendería a no llamar a Tsunade "obaachan" frente a ella.

-Saldremos cuanto antes, Tsunade-sama. Chicos, los espero a la entrada de la aldea en una hora. Preparen sus equipos – y desapareció dejando una nube de humo atrás.

Salieron del despacho de Tsunade, cada uno en dirección a sus casas para preparar todo. Sakura regresó a su casa y metió dentro de una mochila algunos cambios de ropa limpia, una cobija, algunas provisiones, armas y un kit de primeros auxilios, aunque con sus ninjutsus médicos sería suficiente para atender la mayoría de las heridas.

Miró el reloj de pared "9:40". Tenía que salir ya si quería llegar a tiempo. Una vez en la entrada de la aldea, se sentó a esperar a los demás, aunque no esperó mucho por Sai y Naruto. Kakashi…bueno, nunca llegaba a tiempo a ningún lado. Estuvieron esperando por una hora más, y finalmente apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Yo! – saludó con su ojito feliz. – Disculpen la tardanza, es que me encontré con una viejita y –

-¡Mentira! – gritaron Naruto y Sakura.

- Mmm…tendré que buscarme nuevas excusas…quiero decir – carraspeó – encontraré más gente necesitada de mis servicios cuando volvamos de la misión.

Discutieron sobre la misión y se pusieron en camino y así, saltando de rama en rama, llegaron a un claro del bosque, casi al anochecer.

-Será mejor que acampemos aquí esta noche. Mañana continuaremos y por ahora encenderemos una fogata. Naruto, Sai, por favor vayan a buscar leña. Sakura y yo iremos por agua al río que acabamos de pasar – ordenó Kakashi, y todos se levantaron a cumplir.

Sakura se puso nerviosa. Iba a estar sola con Kakashi después de haberle dado un beso por un impulso. "La próxima vez no le haré caso a mi Inner" pensaba con amargura. Iban los dos silenciosamente hasta llegar al río. De pronto, Kakashi se acercó demasiado a Sakura, tomándola de la cintura fuertemente, provocando que se sonrojara.

-Kakashi, ¿qué…? – pero no pudo continuar, pues la había arrojado contra el suelo al tiempo que sacaba tres shuriken y los lanzaba rápidamente hacia el frente. Se escuchó un ruido de choque de metal contra metal.

- Vaya, vaya…el gran Copy Ninja. Buenos reflejos. Me habían dicho que eras un gran ninja, pero eso lo vamos a ver.

Sakura se levantó y se reprendió mentalmente por pensar que Kakashi iba a…"No es momento para pensar en romanticismo, tengo que concentrarme" pensó. Localizó el chakra de la persona que había hablado, y también pudo distinguir otros dos chakras cercanos al primero. "¡Rayos! Estaban esperándonos…eso significa que Naruto y Sai…"

-Les daremos la opción de entregarnos los pergaminos pacíficamente. Si lo hacen, prometemos darles una muerte rápida – rió el ninja, acercándose a donde la luz de la luna pudiera darle de lleno.

Era un joven de cabello negro con una bandana de la Aldea de la Niebla, pero tenía una raya cruzando el símbolo: un ninja renegado.

-Sería tonto creer que te los daremos – contestó Kakashi, al tiempo que hacía unos sellos. –¡Doton: Doryūdan No Jutsu!

Un dragón apareció y de su boca comenzaron a salir misiles de tierra, que impactaron contra los ninjas enemigos, aunque el que parecía ser el líder logró esquivar la mayoría, al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada.

-¿Es lo más que puedes hacer? Esperaba más del Sharingan Kakashi.

- ¡Shanaro! – escuchó detrás de él. Apenas pudo vislumbrar un fulgor rosa pálido cuando sintió un golpe que hizo que se estrellara contra un árbol, dejándolo semiinconsciente.

Sakura capturó a los otros dos ninjas, y se acercó a Kakashi, que estaba interrogando al ninja. Por lo que pudo oír, eran parte de una organización: "Basilisk". No había oído de ellos antes. Kakashi lo puso junto con los otros ninjas, y se volteó hacia Sakura.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver si Sai y Naruto se encuentran bien – dicho esto, se fueron a su encuentro.

Un momento después, escucharon a Naruto gritando "¡Rasengan!" y un grito de dolor acompañado de una explosión. Al llegar, vieron como otros tres ninjas estaban inconscientes y un cuarto estaba herido gravemente debido al ataque de Naruto.

Sakura se apresuró a revisarlo, y lo curó lo suficiente como para dejarlo con vida. Le sería útil a la aldea, y es por eso que gastaba su chakra para curarlo.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! Esos tipos nos atacaron para que les diéramos los pergaminos… - dijo Naruto a modo de respuesta.

-Lo sé, a Sakura y a mí nos pasó igual. Están cerca del río, pero los dejamos fuera de combate rápidamente. Ahora, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se escapen, así que lo mejor será dividirnos.

-¿Dividirnos? ¿Qué quiere decir, Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Tú y Sai regresarán a la aldea por la mañana, y Sakura y yo seguiremos hasta Sunagakure.

* * *

¡Es todo por el momento! Lo siento, sé que es imperdonable, pero espero que cuando ponga el capítulo 4 hallen algo de perdón en sus corazones.

Las preguntas de esta semana:

**¿A qué fue Sakura a la librería?  
¿Naruto aprenderá a no llamar "obaachan" a Tsunade?  
¿Kakashi llegará a tiempo alguna vez? Y si no, ¿por qué el equipo 7 no llega más tarde a sus citas?  
¿Quiénes conforman Basilisk y qué es lo que buscan?  
¿Qué harán Sakura y Kakashi cuando estén solos?**

**¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo a todos! :D**


	4. Regalos y descubrimientos

Volví! Aún es 3, así que puedo subir el capítulo con la promesa que hice de que el 2 ó 3 lo subiría...fiuu! Bueno, aún es un capítulo corto, con todo y la espera, es corto...grr! qué coraje, no? ¬¬

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Aiki Sasuno: **_Muchas gracias por leer! De repente me gusta el SasuSaku, pero el KakaSaku es mi favorito!_

_A todos mis lectores, que están ahí escondidos dándome apoyo silencioso para escribir :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Regalos y descubrimientos.**

Sakura se puso nerviosa. Justo ahora, que empezaba a preguntarse si lo que sentía por Kakashi era más que un cariño de amigos, haría el resto de la misión sin Sai o Naruto. ("_Ve el lado positivo…tendremos a Kakashi para nosotras solamente…dormiremos junto a él, y no habrá molestas interrupciones por parte de Naruto"._ "Pero…" "_Nada de peros. Aprovecha y disfruta esta oportunidad"_).

-Así lo haremos, Kakashi-sensei – respondió Sai lacónicamente. Naruto sólo asintió, no muy convencido aún y todos se dirigieron de nuevo al claro, prendieron una fogata y reunieron a los prisioneros.

Sakura tocó un punto específico en el cuello de los ninjas renegados que los dejaría inconscientes lo suficiente como para alcanzar a llegar a la aldea sin ponerlos en peligro. Después de un rato, sacó una manta de su mochila y se dispuso a dormir, sin darse cuenta que a su lado derecho Kakashi se encontraba acostado. Volteando para cerciorarse de que los demás dormían, se dedicó a contemplar al peligris largamente.

"Me gustaría saber cómo es su rostro…y por qué siempre lo lleva oculto bajo esa máscara…debe haber sufrido mucho en su pasado." (_"¿Y por qué no intentas ver su rostro? Todos están dormidos, es una excelente oportunidad" _comentó su Inner con estrellas en los ojos. "No. Si él quiere mostrarme su rostro, será bajo su propia voluntad. No con trampas. Eso lo aprendí del modo difícil". _"Como tú quieras, pero no me culpes si envejeces esperando"_). Sakura extendió su mano, quedando a centímetros de la del jounin, y sintiendo que el sueño le llegaba, se durmió, pensando en el Copy Ninja.

A la mañana siguiente, Kakashi fue el primero en despertar, y cuando se apoyó para sentarse, sintió que su mano tocaba algo más. Cuando volteó para averiguar qué era, su mirada se dulcificó, al ver la mano de Sakura debajo de la suya. La tomó entre las suyas y depositó un ligero beso.

"Sakura…¿qué me estás haciendo? Desde aquel beso no dejo de pensar en ti…¿será acaso que me estás empezando a gustar?" Súbitamente, desechó la idea…aunque…miró a Sakura: ya no era una niña, era una mujer hecha y derecha, hermosa en todos los sentidos, y podía jactarse de que la conocía como nadie, que la había visto llorar y también la había consolado…si es que revolverle el pelo y decirle que todo estará bien es un consuelo…y sin embargo, había sido su alumna. Existían leyes que prohibían las relaciones sensei-alumno, aunque sólo se aplicaban si el alumno en cuestión era menor de edad. "Bien, tengo puntos a favor, puesto que Sakura ya es mayor de edad y yo ya no soy su sensei…pero si Tsunade-sama descubre que siento algo por Sakura, me mandará a todo un escuadrón ANBU para matarme".

Lentamente, separó su mano de la de ella y se levantó. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los demás despertaran y Sai y Naruto se despidieron de Kakashi y Sakura, prometiendo que mandarían un halcón mensajero a Sunagakure tan pronto como pudieran para informarles de la situación.

Kakashi y Sakura los vieron alejarse y se pusieron en camino hacia la Aldea de la Arena. No tuvieron ningún percance, y cuando anocheció decidieron acampar de nuevo. Empezaron a sacar las mantas y de la mochila de Sakura cayó un pequeño libro. Ella lo tomó, al tiempo que se ruborizaba y daba un grito ahogado. Kakashi volteó rápidamente, con un kunai en la mano derecha, creyendo que había un enemigo.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? – preguntó enfundando de nuevo su kunai y con una pequeña gota resbalando por detrás de su cabeza.

-Eto…nada, nada… - respondió ella nerviosamente, escondiendo el libro detrás de su espalda.

-Umm…bueno… - respondió él no muy convencido. Encendió una fogata y se arrimó a ella, pues el frío empezaba a calar.

Sakura se acercó también y se quedó cabizbaja y en silencio por mucho tiempo; tiempo que a Kakashi le pareció eterno, pues quería volver a oír la voz de su pelirosa. Finalmente, la desesperación pudo más que él.

-Sakura, ¿sucede algo? – Preguntó preocupado, - has estado muy callada en todo el camino.

Sakura volteó a verlo, y Kakashi pensó que podría admirar esos orbes verdes eternamente, cuando su voz lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Es sólo que pensaba en alguien…pero no importa – respondió nerviosamente. "Si sólo supieras que pienso en ti…"

Mientras que Kakashi se ponía tieso al pensar "¿Aún le importará Sasuke lo suficiente como para…? Si es así, mis posibilidades con ella son aún menores" pensó tristemente.

-Kakashi…quiero darte esto. Pasé por la librería antes de ir con Tsunade-sama…pensé que te gustaría y que para cuando tú llegaras, ya no habría… - decía entrecortadamente, extendiéndole el librito de tapa naranja.

Kakashi lo tomó, sorprendido. ¡Era el nuevo tomo de "Icha Icha Paradise"!

-Gracias, Sakura – le dijo con su ojito feliz al tiempo que abría el libro. En la primera página, sin embargo, encontró una escritura bonita y fina que decía:

**"_Para mi "sensei" favorito, de parte de su "alumna" favorita. Aunque no apruebe este tipo de lectura, sé que lo disfrutas, y deseo que pienses en mí cada vez que veas esta pequeña dedicatoria._"** Sakura.

De no haber sido por la máscara, estaría seguro que Sakura hubiera notado el sonrojo que se extendió por toda su cara, y estaba casi seguro de que podría escuchar el palpitar de su corazón a punto de abandonar su pecho.

-Espero no te moleste que le haya escrito – pero no pudo seguir, pues sintió unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaban, al tiempo que le susurraban al oído "Es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho…gracias".

-D-de nada, Kakashi – dijo ella, abrazándolo también…podía aspirar ese aroma varonil que la embriagaba, tocar su cabellera rebelde, y sentir sus corazones latir al unísono.

"Esto…esto que siento…¿es amor? Es como lo que sentía por Sasuke…pero intensificado mil veces…¿qué se sentirá…besarlo?" pensó, separándose lentamente y mirando fijamente su único ojo visible.

"Quisiera compartir con ella más abrazos, mis alegrías, mis tristezas…repartir caricias y besos por todo su cuerpo…¿y si la beso? Pero…tal vez no siente lo mismo que yo…" pensaba Kakashi, que sin darse cuenta, se iba acercando a Sakura, atraído como una luna a un planeta.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, esperando sentir su aliento cálido a través de la máscara…sólo un poco más…

¡BOOM!

Se levantaron rápidamente, mirando hacia donde provenía el ruido. Kakashi se subió la bandana para poder ver con su Sharingan a la distancia. De pronto, escuchó un grito ahogado detrás de él. Lo que vio lo hizo maldecir por lo bajo y sintió como se llenaba de miedo y furia al ver que Sakura, inconsciente, era llevada lejos por un ninja renegado sobre un pájaro gigante. Lo último que escuchó fue que le decía "tienes buen gusto para las mujeres, Hatake Kakashi…me divertiré con ella, te lo aseguro" y una risa que le heló la sangre por completo.

* * *

:O

La preguntas de hoy:

**¿Desde cuándo Kakashi se duerme tan pronto?  
¿Sakura habrá leído el Icha Icha?  
¿Alguna vez lograrán besarse Sakura y Kakashi?  
¿Kakashi llegará a tiempo para salvar a Sakura? **

Averigüenlo en el próximo capítulo de "Contigo hasta el final". Y Feliz Año Nuevo 2011 a todos! :D


	5. Rescate y desesperación

(Ejem, ejem) Capítulo 5...listo! Aquí empezaremos a tener capítulos más largos, pues la acción será más intensa. Habrá unas cuantas dudas resueltas y otras más surgirán.

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**kamila silva: **_Muchas gracias! Jeje ^^u actualicé pronto porque no quiero dejarlos con las ganas, y como dije anteriormente, escribiré esta historia hasta el final! Ya tengo un final interesante, y cuando llegue el momento, ustedes me ayudarán a decidir! :D_

_A todos los lectores caídos en el cumplimiento de su deber... D:_

Por cierto, debía haber colocado lo siguiente en los otros capítulos pero mi excelente memoria (¬¬ grr!) fue la culpable:

**Así que, el disclaimer: _Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad e ingenio de Masashi Kishimoto...de lo contrario, Kakashi sería sólo mío, compartido _ocasionalmente_ (léase para los fics) con Sakura._**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Rescate y desesperación.**

-La hemos encontrado Kakashi – le dijo Pakkun, casi seis horas después de haber conjurado a sus perros ninjas y buscado en dirección hacia donde se fue el pájaro. – Se encuentran a unos 3 kilómetros al Este, en una cueva bien disimulada en un cerro. Pero ten cuidado, hay ninjas vigilando la entrada y los alrededores.

Kakashi sintió que volvía a la vida: al menos ya sabía donde estaba su flor de cerezo. Agradeció a Pakkun entregándole una golosina y se puso en camino enseguida. Estaba amaneciendo. Si algo le pasaba a Sakura…no, había que ser optimista. Ella es una gran kunoichi, y de seguro trataría de dar guerra a cualquiera que se le acercara…pero si aquel ninja o quien fuera se atrevía a tocar a **su** Sakura…"Y justo cuando por fin podría sentir sus labios me la quitan…Sakura…por favor, resiste…"

* * *

A unos kilómetros de ahí, Sakura despertaba. Se sentía mareada, y trató de recordar qué había pasado. ("¡_Tonta, un idiota llegó y te dejó inconsciente!"_ gritó enfurecida su Inner por dejarse vencer tan fácilmente). Empezó a ver a su alrededor, descubriendo que estaba dentro de una jaula, y buscando a Kakashi en vano. Lo único que vio fueron un par de ojos que la veían maliciosamente desde el otro extremo de la cueva. Sakura reunió chakra en sus puños y comenzó a golpear la jaula, sin éxito.

-No te molestes en seguir haciéndolo. Está hecha de un material especial que absorbe el chakra si intentas hacer un jutsu o, en tu caso, romperla. Yo mejor guardaría todas mis fuerzas – le dijo acercándose a ella, y metiendo una mano por entre las rejas, la acarició. Ella apartó su mano con fuerza, y se retiró lo más que la jaula le permitía hacerlo.

El ninja sonrió lujuriosamente, y la vio de la cabeza a los pies.

-Eres especialmente bella. Te prometo que te daré la bienvenida de forma…calurosa – y se relamió como un niño pequeño al ver un dulce.

-Me das asco. Ni creas que te daré oportunidad de seguir hablando así. ¿Por qué no te comportas como hombre y peleas? ¿Le tienes miedo a una mujer? – le decía Sakura burlonamente, aunque la verdad era que se sentía aterrada. Si tan sólo Kakashi estuviera aquí…

El ninja sólo rió y se alejó.

"¡Maldita sea…necesito pensar cómo salir de aquí rápido!" pensó Sakura con rabia.

* * *

Por fin vislumbró la cueva. Contó 1, 2,…, 7 ninjas. Bien…hora de ponerse en marcha. Acercándose a un ninja, lo dejó inconsciente antes de detectar su presencia. Hizo lo mismo con otros tres, pero el último dio la alarma antes de caer al suelo derrotado. Rápidamente aparecieron 5 ninjas que lo rodearon. Lo que no esperaron fue que dos Kage Bunshin, escondidos bajo la tierra, los apresaran y dejaran fuera de combate rápidamente, dejando únicamente a otro ninja que no era rival para Kakashi.

-Supongo que has venido por tu chica – escuchó que le gritaban de repente, y volteando encontró en una rama cercana al ninja que había secuestrado a Sakura, y a ella en sus brazos. Se asustó demasiado al ver cómo Sakura parecía un muñeco sin vida: pálida, débil y sin oponer resistencia. Sus ojos…¡por Dios! Sus ojos se veían vacíos…como cuando estaba bajo el influjo de un genjutsu. – Mi nombre es Ganon, y soy el líder de Basilisk. Te lo repito: tienes buen gusto – y pasó su lengua por el cuello de Sakura.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA! – gritó enfurecido Kakashi mientras saltaba para alcanzar al ninja y a Sakura, pero fue esquivado hábilmente. Kakashi persiguió al ninja hasta que de un recodo salieron Pakkun y los demás perros ninja, que sorprendieron a Ganon tanto que soltó a Sakura y fue capturado. Kakashi se acercó rápidamente a ella, y la liberó del genjutsu.

- Sakura…Sakura, por favor, mírame – repetía el ninja desesperado. Finalmente, Sakura pareció darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y abrazó a Kakashi.

-Era horrible…sentía que me tocaba…y no podía hacer nada…- lloraba escondida en el pecho del Copy Ninja.

Kakashi se tensó, y sólo abrazó a Sakura, tratando de consolarla. "Ese maldito me las va a pagar…"

-¡Kakashi! ¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí! – le recordó Pakkun, que estaban batallando para mantener al ninja bajo control.

- Ni crean que un montón de perros logrará detenerme – decía, mirando con odio a Kakashi, que sólo tenía ojos para su pelirosa. Ganon logró zafarse del agarre de los perros, y haciendo un jutsu, una lluvia de varas de hielo se dirigía a Sakura, pero Kakashi logró apartarla a tiempo…sintiendo un dolor punzante a la altura de su rodilla y otro en el abdomen. Gritó de dolor.

-¡KAKASHI! – fue lo último que escuchó antes de sumergirse en la negrura.

* * *

_SAKURA POV._

Fue como si hubiera visto todo en cámara lenta: vi cómo el ninja renegado hacía un jutsu y de repente el hielo puntiagudo se dirigía hacia mí. Me preparé para sentir el dolor, pero sentí que alguien me empujaba, y oí un grito que me erizó la piel. Volteé y vi a Kakashi con 2 estacas de hielo clavadas en su abdomen y su pierna. Grité su nombre y me acerqué rápidamente a revisarlo, olvidándome por completo del mundo. Lo único que alcancé a escuchar fue un aleteo y miré hacia arriba a tiempo para ver cómo ese maldito ninja huía. No me importó. Yo sólo quería que mi Kakashi se salvara. Le abrí el chaleco, levanté su playera y rompí parte de su pantalón para ver el daño. Por lo que pude ver, casi tocaba la vena femoral, lo que provocó el abundante sangrado. Junté chakra en mis manos y empecé a curarlo, tratando al mismo tiempo de detener la hemorragia. Sabía que no podría curarlo a menos de que extrajera las estacas, pero correría el riesgo de que muriera desangrado. Tenía que actuar rápido. Extraje un pergamino de mi porta kunais, y haciendo varias posiciones de mano, logré coagular momentáneamente la sangre, lo que me daría el tiempo suficiente para extraer las estacas y detener la hemorragia temporalmente. Era un jutsu que Tsunade-sama me había enseñado hacía poco, requería de bastante chakra y no era una opción si se estaba en batalla, pues dejaba vulnerable al usuario. Saqué un par de vendas y lo vendé cuidadosamente.

-Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad Sakura? – oí un tono lastimero frente a mí. Pakkun y los demás perros ninjas rodeaban a Kakashi, y soltaban alguno que otro aullido.

- Si no lo llevo pronto al hospital, podría ser fatal. Necesito llegar a Sunagakure pronto. Pakkun, necesito que te adelantes e informes de la situación cuando llegues al hospital. Necesito que esté todo preparado para operarlo en cuanto lleguemos – le ordené, y vi con placer como Pakkun y otros 2 perros se alejaron velozmente.

-Nosotros iremos con ustedes y te ayudaremos si intentan atacarlos – me dijo Uuhei, un perro con vendas en la cabeza.

Asentí y nos pusimos en camino, con Kakashi en mi espalda, sujetándolo fuertemente. Aún quedaba un día de camino hasta la Aldea de la Arena, pero si me daba prisa podría llegar al anochecer. Después de unas horas de camino, noté como la vegetación iba cambiando, y así nos adentramos al desierto. Faltaba poco para llegar, y aunque sentía mis piernas cansadas y mis brazos pesados, no titubeé. La vida de la persona más importante para mí estaba en juego, y no podía fallarle. Estaba oscureciendo. Los perros nos seguían de cerca, alertas. Sentí algo tibio en la espalda, pero creí que sería el sudor. Poco tiempo después, llegamos a la Aldea, y atropelladamente intenté explicar a los ninjas que vigilaban la entrada la situación. Uno de ellos fue a informar al Kazekage, mientras que otro me guiaba hasta el hospital, aunque ya sabía donde estaba.

Al llegar vi a Pakkun, quien me dijo que todo estaba listo y que nos esperaban desde la tarde. Le agradecí profundamente y al entrar al hospital, un médico y varias enfermeras acercaron una camilla, revisando los signos vitales. Con horror, descubrí que el sangrado había empezado de nuevo. ("_Debió haber sido esa cosa tibia que sentiste hace un rato_" dijo mi Inner angustiada. "_¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? ¡Muévete y** salva a nuestro Kakashi**!")._

Caminé junto con ellos, mientras describía el daño recibido y lo que había hecho para traerlo. Pero al llegar a la sala de operación, el médico me prohibió la entrada.

Le rogué, supliqué y hasta amenacé para que me dejara hacer la operación, diciendo que los minutos eran preciosos y se perdería tiempo en tratar de hallar el daño, mientras que yo lo había localizado al instante.

-Dejen que ella lo opere – oí una voz firme a mi espalda, y vi a Gaara. – Tiene razón, cada segundo cuenta.

-Gracias, Kazekage – respondí haciendo una reverencia, y le sonreí en agradecimiento, con lo cual entré a la sala de operaciones.

* * *

_KAKASHI POV._

Me sentía mareado. No entendí por qué. Traté de abrir los ojos, con gran esfuerzo. Sentía los párpados pesados. No pude enfocar bien. Parpadeé. De repente, sentí varias cosas a la vez: en primera, que no estaba dormido en el bosque, sino en algo bastante suave y mullido. Segunda, que la luz entraba a raudales al lugar, cegándome temporalmente y en tercera, una leve molestia en el abdomen y en la pierna derecha al tratar de incorporarme.

"Genial, Hatake. Estás en un hospital." La pregunta era, ¿por qué? Y recordé la pelea que tuve con el líder de Basilisk, y cuando empujé a Sakura para evitar que la hiriera. "¡Sakura!" y volteando para todos lados, encontré a mi flor de cerezo dormida en una silla junto a mi cama. Sonreí. "Pobre ninja pervertido…se enamoró de la flor que floreció en la adversidad".

Suavemente, tomé su mano, que estaba sobre la cama y aspiré el dulce aroma que desprendía, aunque estaba mezclado con el olor a tierra, agua oxigenada y…sangre. Por más que revisé si tenía alguna herida, no la encontré. Entonces supuse que esa sangre debía ser mía, pues tuve oportunidad de ver una cicatriz nueva en mi abdomen.

Oí un ruido: era mi Sakura despertando. Al ver sus ojos comprobé que no habría dormido mucho, pues tenía unas ojeras bajo sus hermosos orbes verdes. Sin soltar su mano, le sonreí.

-Yo, Sakura – le dije, asustándola levemente.

-Kakashi… - dijo ella, y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre mí.

- Ouch – eso dolió, me quejé yo y al instante se soltó de mí.

- ¡Lo siento! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mareado, dolor de cabeza, algo fuera de lo normal? – me preguntó mientras revisaba mis heridas con cuidado.

- Sólo un poco mareado, y cansado – respondí, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Es normal, perdiste mucha sangre y tuvimos que hacer una operación de transfusión de sangre, al tiempo que estabilizábamos tus niveles de chakra – me dijo, sentándose nuevamente, esta vez en la cama. – Gracias…por salvarme…pero no tenías que hacerlo…cuando te vi, aferrándote a la vida, tuve mucho miedo…jamás me había sentido tan asustada…creí que iba a perderte – dijo ella, bajando la mirada y acariciando mi pecho desnudo inconscientemente.

"Tonto ninja pervertido…la hiciste sufrir".

-Sakura, mírame – tomé su barbilla, haciendo que me mirara. – Yo nunca te voy a dejar. Te lo prometo – y sonreí, y gracias a Dios que ella también lo hizo. Adoraba esa sonrisa suya.

- Gracias, Kakashi – y me abrazó nuevamente. De nuevo su olor, su dulce olor me dejó embobado. Me separé de ella lentamente, y me perdí en sus ojos. Ella acarició mi mejilla, y sentí cómo empezaba a bajar mi máscara. No la detuve. Cuando iba a llegar a mis labios, se acercó lentamente y cerró los ojos. Hice lo mismo…esperaba sentir en cualquier momento el delicioso sabor de sus labios…

-Buenos días, espero que hoy se sienta mejor, Kakashi-sensei – dijo una voz firme al entrar al cuarto, y Sakura se alejó de mí, sonrojada. Mi pequeña burbuja de felicidad había estallado. Giré para ver al causante de esto con intenciones de matarlo, al tiempo que me acomodaba la máscara. – Kazekage-sama – dije sorprendido de ver a Gaara y a sus hermanos ahí, saludándome desde la puerta con aire de sospecha.

* * *

Como pudieron ver, he añadido los Kakashi y Sakura POV, espero que así les guste más la historia. Era una espinita que tenía para ver qué tal resultaba la narración. Háganme saber qué opinan por medio de reviews o mensajes privados :D

P.D. Perdón por poner POV, pero me he quedado acostumbrada a leer en inglés...y se me ha quedado eso ^^u

Las preguntas de la hoy:

**Si las cámaras no existen en el mundo ninja...¿cómo es que Sakura sabe sobre la "cámara lenta"?  
¿Por qué la Inner de Sakura está tan callada? ¿Acaso ya está madurando?  
¿Cómo le hizo Gaara para llegar tan rápido al hospital?  
¿Cumplirá Kakashi su promesa?  
¿Qué pasará con Ganon, el líder de Basilisk?  
Y, en serio, ¿alguna vez los dejarán besarse?**

Para encontrar la respuesta a estas y otras preguntas, estén pendientes del próximo capítulo de "Contigo hasta el final".


End file.
